


A Good Night

by Ithiliana



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: For Caras_Galadhon





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Caras_Galadhon

Viggo closed the door, stripping as he crossed the room. He wasn't worried about noise. Sean could sleep through anything. Viggo'd watched him sleeping on location, sprawled on grass while Orcs fought Viggo a few feet away. The light from the street crept through blinds to stripe Sean's body. Arms and legs filled their large bed, and half the pillows were on the floor, bedding rucked to one side. Touseled hair, the broad chest, a thigh, were highlighted. Viggo smiled as he leaned over, laid a palm on warm skin. Noise never woke Sean, but Viggo's lightest touch always did.


End file.
